


Untitled Document

by HYPERFocused



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10061636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: Life, unlived





	

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: T for (I’m not a Teen, but this still has angst)  
> Length:100 word Drabble poem

“Untitled Document”  
It says at the top of this page.  
(Until I save it,  
And have to call it _something ___.)

It reminds me of me.  
I'm usually good at titles.  
Witty or elegant  
Turns of phrase  
are kind of my thing.   


I can draw you a word picture  
Clear as a photograph.  
If you want more of me, though,  
It's a different story.  


Untried. Unknowing, or maybe just unknown.  
So much of my life is unlived, unloved  
In nearly every way that counts.  


Opportunities I've squandered.  
Sometimes through fear  
Fatigue. Feeling fraught. Frustration.  


Finally figuring,  
I shouldn't bother keeping score  



End file.
